Samael
Biography Early Life Samael was the third born of the Four Archangels that Gar created when he constructed his infinite Earths in Marn Heirogryph's multiverse. After the births of Michael and Lucifer, Gar saw his sons as polar opposites, and being someone who loved the concept of balance, he created a third being, that being Samael, who would serve in both the light, and the dark. When Michael realized that Lucifer was planning to amass an army of angels to rebel against Gar. he duplicated himself into a being of power equal to his own, a fourth archangel known as Gabriel to help combat the problem. Samael saw that the scales of balance had been tipped in favor of the light, and so he joined forces with Lucifer in order to defeat Michael. Samael was aware that any effort against Gar was futile, but the protection of balance had been ingrained in his design, and so he fought alongside his dark brother in what became known as the Angelic Civil War, which lasted for only a few minutes. When Gar learned of this treachery, he banished Lucifer and all of the angels who followed him to Hell, turning the lesser beings into demons. The effects on Samael, however were far more dire, as Gar's deed split his being into two separate beings: one being absolute light and the other, absolute dark. The light Ashmael was allowed by Gar to remain in heaven with his brothers, but dark Samael was cast to hell with Lucifer to suffer an eternity of fiery damnation. Dark Samael became angry with Lucifer--who now called himself Satan--for rebelling against their father, and the two engaged in a celestial duel that cracked open a rift into the Underworld, where Satan allied with Hades in order to defeat Samael and cast him to Tartarus. Dark Samael became a prisoner to the great Titans of old, who had been cast their thousands of years prior by Zeus. He would spend the following twenty-thousand years imprisoned by the mad beings. The Great Escape Dark Samael battled his way to freedom against an army of Titans, managing to evade them all and killing many in his path. He nearly escaped Tartarus when he was dragged back down by the lord of time himself, Kronos. The two engaged in a ferocious battle, one which Samael knew he could not win. Kronos trapped the archangel in his grasp and swallowed him whole. Samael let out a massive burst of his own energy in order to upset the Titan's stomach, until Kronos regurgitated him. The amount of strength Samael summoned to get free drained him of almost all of his power, but he managed to get out of the pit and into the underworld. What little power remained was devoted to opening a portal to Earth. Now basically mortal, aside from the fact that he still did not age, he decided to bury himself deep underground and sleep for as many eons as it would take for his powers to regenerate. The Hunt for Gabriel Several eons later, Gar tasked light Samael to hunting down Gabriel, who had deserted from heaven to join the Order of Oobi Doob. He hunted Gabriel to the Thumb Universe and a duel sprung from the two brothers. Gabriel was easily no match for the superior archangel, however, despite being bested in combat, ultimately came out the victor when Oobi Doob Scooby Dooby Benubi stepped in and rescued his disciple. Samael knew all too well who Benubi was, and said he was sure his father would like to know that the pitiful Celestial he had condemned to the Dark Dimension those millions of years ago was freely operating in the multiverse. This greatly angered Benubi, triggering the PTSD of losing all of his kin and the countless centuries of torture he had endured, all at the hands of Gar. He then slowly tore out each last organ inside the angel's body until Samael died. His soul, however, did not pass on to oblivion, but instead his consciousness and powers all transferred back into the vessel of dark Samael, returning him to one singular entity. He awoke just as the Great Flood of Marn Heirogryph hit Earth 616 and nearly killed him, and he managed to save himself thanks to the return of his angelic powers.